(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
While a combination meter for displaying a plurality of meters in a vehicle generally has employed a liquid crystal display for providing information in a form having a digital appearance to the vehicle operator regarding engine speed, fuel level, and an unlimited variety of other information which had been provided in traditional analogue form (see Japanese Patent Publications No. 62-58112 and No. H11-248490), it is a mere change in a displaying device. In this regard, there has been a drawback that the indication is not stereoscopic, but merely planer.
To solve the afore-mentioned problems, the present inventors have proposed a vehicle display device for visualizing a region surrounded by a circular partitioning member on the display field of a liquid crystal display, the circular partitioning member being positioned in front of the display field, and the circular partitioning member traveling linearly across the display field by the drive of the power source such as a motor. Due to such a partitioning member, more stereoscopic displays of indication can be achieved in comparison with conventional vehicle display devices (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-241626)
However, when the partitioning member travels across the display field of the liquid crystal display by the driving of power source such as a motor, the afore-mentioned construct inevitably takes undesired effects, for example, noise, vibrations and the like. Vibration of the power source and the noise caused by the vibration can also be transmitted into the circular partitioning member during the movement. In this case, the circular partitioning member will vibrate, thus providing a vehicle operator with inconvenience in connection with the recognition of information displayed on the display field of the liquid crystal display.
To solve the afore-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages, the present inventors had focused on an improved vehicle display device that can avoid transmitting noise generated by vibration of the power source, as well as, can prevent the vibration of the power source from being transmitted into the circular partitioning member. Unexpectedly and surprisingly, the present inventors could attain to the afore-mentioned object by positioning the circular dial member in front of the display field of the display in such a manner that the circular dial member can travel linearly across the display field of the display and can surround at least a part of the display field. Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be explained in greater detail hereinafter.